Thor and Loki: We Had A Good Day Once
by Leenden
Summary: It's a battle that's waged on their entire lives together. Thor verses Loki, it was as unending as time itself. During one particular battle they recall a time when they were kids, when there was a chance that they could be friends.


Thor and Loki

We Had a Good Day Once

By Jeremy McLaughlin

Act I

Pride Before the Fall

Smoke rolled up from the craters that littered the snowy battlefield. The fires were hissing in protest against the falling snow. Each hiss signaled their inevitable extinguish. Deeply imbedded in the smoke was the acrid smell of war and despair. But to the trained nose of a warrior, there was a faint hint of respect and enjoyment.

The clang of metal rang throughout the icy realm sending ice and snow bounding away from the two figures that battled in the snow. One figure of a large stature rushed forward, his red cape a blur, the glowing blue light that surrounded his hammer streaked by slamming hard against the frozen ground sending a crack spidering out beneath the snow. His wet blond hair fell over his deep blue eyes as they searched from his hammer's target.

A green flash from a spear like scepter struck the ground only a few inches from the larger man's boots. There his hammer's target stood amidst the shadows of the surrounding rock face. How did he manage to escape without the strong man seeing. The lithe figure moving forward with the flash of his green cape and golden armor. The back of the scepter slamming hard into the ground sending out a shock wave. But the larger man was too fast for his attacker. Using the leather strap around his wrist and the weight of his mighty hammer, he cast it skyward feeling his body become weightless and flying up through the falling snowflakes.

Below him stood the slender attacker. A man with a sleek pointed face, his black, almost greasy curly hair falling haphazardly around his face. Green cat like eyes peered through his dark ribbons, his thin lips pulled tightly against his teeth giving away his frustration.

The larger man reached the peak of his hammer throw some thirty or so feet above the ground, All at once he cast his hammer down letting it's weight pull him towards the lithe man. The larger man's face now uncovered by his hair. Sharp dark eyebrows hung heavily over his even sharper eyes. His face covered in a youthful scruffy beard, that barely hid his square jaw and boyish face. Closer he flew with the weight of his hammer.

There was no worry on the slender man's face he raised his scepter an began whispering something under his breath so deftly that his lips barely parted. The hammer slammed hard against the tip of the scepter. There was a sound not unlike the sound of a heavy hammer against an anvil, then came another shock wave accompanied by a flash of lightening sending both men flying and sprawling out in the snow.

The slender man looked up at the starless sky above him, feeling his windless lungs fighting for the cold air that engulfed him. There was a loud ringing in his ears, making everything around him sound like he had his head in a bucket of water. Far from him...or as much as he could gauge distance he could hear the other man stirring. His calculating mind had hoped for a moment longer to lay in the snow and rest, but that was a fleeting thought he didn't have the luxury of experiencing. Much was to be expect when battling with the Odinson.

The ringing in his ears had cease now and in the distance he could hear a breathy chuckling coming from twenty meters away. Rest time was definitely over, he thought anew and sat up in the snow his fingers fumbling around the the snow for the cold metal of his scepter. Empty? His fingers had come up empty. Panic shot through him as he sat up. His green eyes scanned the snow around him and there it lay halfway between the larger man and himself.

The other man was already sitting up with this one fist dug into the ground supporting his upper body. Through the chuckling he could hear the man trying to catch his breath. He still had a chance. Quickly he fumbled over onto his hands and knees and fought to push himself up. His cape flowed around him as he turned and started in a half trot towards his scepter. The other man was up and shambling confidently toward the scepter.

The slender man moved forward his fingers closing around the shaft of the scepter and pulled it up, at that moment a heavy force stuck the staff, the same sound of hammer to anvil filled the air and the scepter was gone from his hand once more. He watched it flying off into the snowy dunes to his left. A rush of wind passed by his face. He heard the sound of leather creaking in the hands of the larger man before he realized that it had been his hammer that had passed by him so quickly.

"Brother..." The larger man panted. "You cannot win, it is best you yield to me, before all of this is folly." There was a arrogance in his face that almost burned a hole in the slender man's chest.

The slender man stood his ground severely dwarfed by the others large frame. "If you believe that Thor, you're a bigger fool than even I take you for."

"I thought that may be your response. Just know that I take now joy in this." The man now known as Thor charged forward through the snow.

The slender man slipped his hands into his cape feeling several cold metallic cylinders. He counted quietly in his head, each second brought the brute even closer. _Not now_ , his mind whispered almost so forceful that his lips moved. _Wait for it!_ Again his mind whispered this time the words forming in the cold air around his lips. _NOW!_ His mind screamed as he cast out his present onto the ground before him. CRACK CRACK CRACK! The cylinders erupted in explosions, one after another. The ice and the ground underneath the pair collapsing, sending them both into the caverns below.

Two hard crunches into the unforgiving ice below, followed by the breath rain of rock, ice, and other debris rained down around them. The pair lay close by each other covered in the debris. The cavern was dark against the starless sky. The only light was that of the glow from the hammer Mjolnir. Pain surged through the slender man as he shifted around under the earth that covered him.

He could see his brother Thor had not regained his composure. It was the only chance he had to escape. That was when he felt the doom of his situation. Mjolnir lay heavily across his bicep pinning him to the ground. Thor was the only one would could lift it. Any chance for him now was gone. And the fear surged a new as he could hear the hearty chuckle from him brother.

"Loki my brother...you were always so full of tricks with a lightening fast wit to accompany it." Thor turned his head to look at his brother, a streak of blood ran down his forehead and across his face.

Loki sighed and closed his sharp eyes. "Apparently not quick enough now.

They lay there for another moment before Loki got impatient with the passing moments before spitting out. "Take me in already, I'm tired of waiting. I will fight you no further."

Thor snorted out another laughter as he shifted from under the debris. "Hold there Loki, allow me to rest a moment. Battling you is no easy task."

The more the large man shifted the more rocks and ice fell, further covering up the broad man. "Stop moving you ox lest we turn this misfortune into our tomb."

"Silence brother, I'm well aware of what I'm doing." Thor tried one more time to shift from under the rock.

A large rumble filled the cavern not unlike the sound of thunder way off in the distance. A landslide had started bits of earth and ice rushing up passed them, engulfing them into darkness. Loki kept his eyes closed tightly against the rubble. His fingers snaked up towards his face giving it a good wipe. Granted there was nothing in his eyes, but his dirty face was well camouflaged against the rest of the rubble.

The once chuckling was now replaced with coughing. A smile painted itself across his slender face at the hope that Thor had eaten some dirt and ice along with his words after he caused the slide. After a moment of coughing and scrambling Loki could see a filthy blonde hair and a filthy face to match emerged from the dirt. The only truly visible thing on Thor's face was his blue eyes peering frustratedly through those once golden locks.

"By the gods even the dirt and the ice in Jotunheim taste sour." Thor words dripped with venom as he gave a heavy spit.

"Well brother, if you would have only listened to me, we wouldn't be in this mess." Loki breathed in sharply as if to show off his superior wit.

Thor chuckled before spitting once more. "Apparently your chiding nature does you no good Loki being as it was you who put us here in the first place."

Loki gave his eyes a wide roll and parted his lips to say something, but it was choked out. "Well technically you are correct, but in my defense you did wage an assault on my exiled home."

"Seriously brother you would be so childlike to use that as your defense." Thor glared at him from across the expanse of dirt and ice. "I guess since we are grabbing at straws then I shall rebut your defense by stating that you were the one that forced your exile after the incident with the Tesseract."

Loki pursed his lips and closed his eyes. "Oh shut up Thor, like you never made a decision that carried an ill result."

"I never said that. Gods know I've had my fair share of foolish thoughts." Thor lay his head back into the dirt closing his eyes.

A long moment passed between them. It was quiet now in the cave. It seemed as if the whole world had stopped. The only sound that was shared between the to men was the soft rhythmic drone of their breathing. Periodically there would be the sound of ice cracking somewhere deep in the cavern but once it was gone they were back in silence.

Loki was the one to speak first, his words rising out from his lips in a soft wisp in the cold air. "How did we get here brother?"

Seconds ticked away leaving Loki to believe that his stupid battle weary brother had drifted off into slumber. "I know not Loki. I was just over here trying to figure it out."

Loki couldn't help but smile. "Its nice to see that you are actually thinking about something more then a pair of breasts with a mug of mead."

"Well that is what I'm thinking of now. Thank you Loki, you are always there when I need my spirits lifted up." Thor shifted his head so he could see the perturbed look on his brother's face.

"Disgusting oaf. Such basic neanderthal desires will be your downfall." Loki spat out his voice was more than a hiss. "Never have I fallen prey to such wants."

Thor started chuckling once again, to Loki it sounded more like a hyena cackling. "That is a lie. You remember that time when you were nearly seduced away by a pair of breasts brother?"

Loki's eyes went wide as he played it as cool as he could. "What are you talking about? Sounds like you hit your head harder than we first realized."

"You do not remember? Well I'm not surprised that was so many years ago. Father had invited a neighboring realm to join us for the Feast of Summer Wind. Esmeralda was the King's very own daughter. No doubt you'll remember once I tell you."

ACT II

The Other Odinson

Tree petals showered down along the cobblestone streets of Asgard. Despite the hot weather there was a cool breeze that accompanied it nicely. A slender boy with a fresh face walked along the food carts that littered either side of the square. His black hair slicked back against his head. Large green eyes scanned from cart to cart until they spotted apples. Green apples to be precise, they had long been a favorite of his.

An older woman stood behind the cart, Lady Miriam. It was no surprise that she would be the one to bring such a bounty into the city walls. Loki knew she did it to feed her family, but deep inside he wished to think she did it just for him. His slender body slipped through crowds not unlike a snake until he stood before the cart. His green eyes jumping from apple to apple, looking for the one apple that caught the sun just right.

"Loki my boy, I'm so pleased to see you again. After the harvest this year, I spent and extra long time picking out only the best for you. Please help yourself." The Lady Miriam voice was very sing-song.

"They are indeed a fine stock. I shall help myself to one them." Loki pulled a single gold coin from his pouch and held it out to the woman.

"Loki, every year we go through this. My apples are five copper a piece..." Lady Miriam was interrupted by Loki's charming smile.

"And every year I pay you a gold for one apple. Your family deserve it, you are the only one in all the land that grows green apples. I want to ensure further business. Use the extra money to maintain your cart." Loki pressed the coin into her palm before going back to his quest for the best looking apple.

"Bless you Sire, you are too kind to my family." Lady Miriam whispered as she tucked the coin away into her pouch.

Loki's search had finally ended. There was a beautiful large apple sitting on top of the pile. It shone just perfectly in the midday sun. His slender fingers gripped its prize at the same time as it was pulled away from him. A heat surged through him as his sharp green eyes searching for the thief who had robbed him of his prize.

A taller and much more slender figure stood before him. Sleek green scales of the same hue and glisten of the apples that he'd been fawning over mere moments before, covered her long arms. She raised the apple to her lips giving it a quick bite. Her large golden eyes fluttered as she enjoyed the apple. Her lizard like lips pushed back in a smile as she politely chewed its delicious bounty. Loki was taken aback by the stranger before him.

A Lizard man...or in this case a Lizard woman from the desert region. Loki's mind went to work sizing up this stranger before him. Smaller golden scales that held a hint of orange among the gold moved down along the front of this female's thin frame. Despite her frail appear at first, upon closer examination there were powerful muscles under her sleek scales. Larger spikes protruded from her snake like head and folded over limply around her head, much like hair. Females featured this trait more than males. It was easy to tell her age by the small and smooth spikes that ran down the length of her back to the tip of her tail. Everyone knew that when Lizard people age their spikes become sharper, firmer, and larger in size. Females spikes never get all that large, but in some males their spikes become more deadly than any sword or shield thanks to their spikes.

Enough analysis of what type of creature that would have the audacity to steal his treasure before him. Now to decipher the social standing of this creature. By her posture it was easy to say she had proper schooling, but even the most common trollop could mimic higher learning of the body. One of the dead giveaways was the shear amount of gold this one had. Her long fingers dangled with jewel encrusted rings. Gold hoop bracelets jingled around her thin wrist. The golden breast plate that hid their meager bounty where adorned with soft fragile gold chains. They hung all around glistening in the sun. Everything right down to the golden belt that held her silk loin cloth in place. Too the finely crafted leather sandals gave her away. This stranger was well to do financially. Loki could swear that she must have been royalty. But Lizard People did not venture into Asgard. Besides that a young Sultan's daughter would not not be as so bold to stray far from her own lands.

The twin black slits of the strangers eyes could almost feel the burning gaze of the youth she'd unknowingly stolen the apple from. Her lips spread out across her arrowhead shaped head. At first Loki was put off by her face, no doubt his disdain stemmed from the lost of his apple, but there was something beautiful and refined about it.

"I am sorry my friend, is there anything..." She was cut off by the booming of a voice coming from the other side of bazaar square, quickly she tucked the apple behind her back and stepped so that Loki was between her and the voice..

"Esmeralda!" Loki turned his head quickly to see the large frame of a Lizard Man, Loki gulped hard and offered a sidestep as to not get between the large figure and his quarry.

The Male shimmered like that of royalty. There was no doubt in his mind that this must be the Sultan father of the slender Lizard woman. He carried himself regally across the courtyard. Loki watched as the many bazaar goers parted in his wake. The one thing that caught him by surprise was that the masses were bowing their heads in respect. Who was this Sultan that earned so much respect? It wasn't until the Lizard Man stood before him that Loki realized that the stature of his massive frame had all but covered and dwarfed that of his father Odin.

Odin stepped around the taller male and stood next to his sun. A smile shone on his regal face as she looked down and saw his very son Loki already conversing with the Sultan's only daughter. Loki looked back at his father and could see out of the corner of his eye, the masses were still bowing. The masses had not been bowing to the Sultan at all, but to Odin himself. This once again pushed another realization washed over Loki, that this Sultan was of some importants to warrant a tour from the King of Asgard himself.

"Esmeralda my child, I've warned you about running off." The Sultan's voice was firm and deep, it rumbled long after the words had already been spoken.

"Excuse me father, I was so excited to see the beauty of Asgard that my feet moved while my heart and brain disputed my reasons." The daughter spoke elegantly and bowed her head respectfully to the large figure.

"I assure you Azima, she is perfectly safe here in Asgard. No one would dare harm a delegate from your fair city, no less your child." Odin's powerful voice held a wise and respectful tone.

The Sultan Azima let out a hefty laugh and bowed his head in a respectful gesture to Odin. "Oh I am well aware that nothing would happen to my daughter. We have had trouble with her willful nature in the past, I am merely making sure that she does not forget all of the proper schooling she received is wasted."

Odin chuckled as well. "That is a concern I have dealt with on a large scale. As you have met Thor, he has a good heart, but the soul of a Viking dwells within him."

"Truer word have never been spoken my friend." The powerful eyes turned back to his daughter. "Esmeralda, who is your friend here?"

"No friend of mine father. I was just about to greet him, when you came for me." Her voice was soft and elegant holding onto the 's' sounds in a perfect pitch.

At these words Loki felt a little bit ashamed for his frustration over something as trivial as an apple. There was something to be enjoyed from gaining favor with this princess of the sand. Odin's strong hands clenched Loki's small shoulders causing him to straighten his stature.

"Allow me to illuminate the mystery of this young man's identity. He is none other than my younger son Loki. Out of my two sons he is the far more refined on and the one I worry the least about." At the rumbling of his father's words, he couldn't help but take some pride in what was said.

"Well this is a very pleasant surprise to say the least, would you not agree Esmeralda?" The Sultan mused boisterously.

"It certainly is! I am Esmeralda, Daughter of esteemed Sultan Azima from the land of Eversand. Humbly at your service." She bowed her head respectfully, her words spilled out gracefully as if they were second nature to her.

"A pleasure to meet you." Loki said looking up into her eyes, she was easily a foot taller than he was.

"A more wonderful family there never was Lord Odin. We should break bread together before our departure in the morning." The Sultan's words were whimsical to say the least.

"That sounds like a fine idea. I will send an escort for you and your family this evening. You shall dine at the castle with us." Odin offered and he stepped out from behind his son. "Now with no further ado, perhaps I can interest you in the coliseum. The summer festival games are about to begin. Thor has promised that this would be rather spectacular."

"Certainly, come Esmerelda and Loki. Join us." The Sultan spoke amusingly.

"With all due respect Sultan, Father. I'm not up for the games today. I humbly beg your pardon." Loki stated firmly.

"Oh?" The Sultan glanced at Odin.

"He actually never attends the games. As a child of the mind, he doesn't really enjoy physical sports." Odin offered back as he looked at the lad. "Absolutely Loki, go enjoy the day. I do not want to see you shut up in your room however. It's too beautiful of a day besides you need some sunlight my boy."

"Very well, let us go." The Sultan wrapped his arm across his daughter's narrow shoulders, more than a little shocked when she pulled away.

"Father, I too would like to be excused from the games." Esmeralda spoke up quickly, standing straight and proper.

"I...uh my dear. All of my guards have been confined to their quarters. Your mother made it quite clear that if you are not with me then you are to return to her side." The Sultan spoke sharply offering a cold gaze at his daughter.

"Your pardon Sultan. If your daughter is to be confined to their quarters, she may miss out on some of the finer things Asgard has to offer. Allow me to offer and alternative. Loki will escort her around, he is well versed in our customs and is a river of knowledge." Odin's gaze was strong by kind.

"True as that is, he does not seem the sort that can protect anyone from altercation." The words seemed to slip passed his lips before he could stop himself. "No disrespect meant my boy." The Sultan offered graciously.

"Oh do not let his frail form mislead you. Loki is more than capable of protecting himself. Countless time he had succeeded in save Thor, where Thor's brute force failed. I would say that Thor would be nothing without his brother's brain." Odin offered clutching his hands together in front of him.

"Is that a fact?" The Sultan's intrigue had been piqued. "Allow me a moment with my child and then we shall be off.

The Sultan wrapped his arm around his daughter and lead her off to a secluded part of the square. They seemed to be whispering back and forth. No doubt customary discussion between a father and daughter. Odin felt the eyes of his son upon him, he turned his head to look into the big green eyes of his child.

"Why would you do this to me father? I do not want to play tour guide to the Sultan's daughter." Loki's eyes darted to the pair still deep in conversations.

"Nor do I, but I am doing what is best for our Kingdom. The Sultan is a powerful man, with an even more powerful army. They would be a optimal ally if anything were to threaten us." Odin kept his voice low, but no less forceful.

"Then have Thor do it. He is your heir, would he not be a more diplomatic choice?" Loki whispered back, his eyes tracing over the Esmeralda's scales while they glistened in the sunlight.

Odin gritted his teeth before taking a breath. "That option had all but left me since your brother has no doubt made an ass out of himself in front of the Sultan. I do not know where her gets the bold notion to throw insults first before he knows more about who he's insulting."

"Oh no, what did he do?" Loki asked his eyes wide.

"Nothing I wish to speak of now, but something he will truly regret after the Sultan leaves." As the words left his lips, Loki could see the other two had wrapped up their conversation.

They returned with a flourish, the Sultan urging his daughter to stand next to Loki. "Very well then, Esmeralda you are in the care of this young man. Respect his wishes and take very good care of yourself."

Odin clasped his hands in front of himself. "Marvelous, shall we Azima?"

"After you Lord Odin, I look forward to the games." The Sultan shot his daughter one final glance before matching his pace to that of Odin's.

The pair watched at their father's disappeared into the crowd before them. "You have marvelous taste your highness." Loki spoke softly, respectfully.

"Beg your pardon?" Her sleek form moved gracefully so she could look at him. "And please call me Esmeralda, I disdain formal titles."

Loki was surprised how laid back she truly was when her father was not around. "Oh apologize Esmeralda. What I was spoke of, was your taste for the green apples. You have a keen eye, you happened to grab the very one I had my hands on already."

Esmeralda looked surprised as she produced the fruit from her pouch. "I do apologize. I was not aware it was yours. You can still have it, if you want." She held the apple out to him, the white inner flesh showing from where she'd bitten it.

Loki smiled softly and clutched his small hand around hers, pushing the apple back towards her. "No no, I insist. I will just hunt for another one."

"Is it because I took a bite out of it. Listen I do not have scale rot or anything." There was a musical tone to her teasing voice.

"No no, it is not that at all. You paid for it and you got it first, by rite it is yours. Besides these apples are so beautiful it would be hard to believe that there is not a match for that apple." Loki went back to searching through the apples.

She took another nip from the apple, chewing it quietly. "I find it very interesting that you and I would chose the same exact apple, grab for it at the same exact time, then be able to convince our fathers to allow us to skip out of the games, and lastly group us together for the rest of the day." Even without the proper act that she put up, there was still a grace to her words.

Loki had finally found what he was looking for, taking his prize to his chest wiping it on his tunic. "Coincidence I am certain. Although my father did inform me, he would have rather had Thor show you around."

Loki turned on his heels and slowly paced away to sit on the edge of the fountain, the sounds of the water falling behind him comforted him. Esmeralda walked over to where he had sat and joined him, taking another bite of the apple, this time holding it in her mouth for a moment enjoying the crunch and the river of juices that wet her mouth.

While still chewing Esmeralda spoke. "That horse's ass. I would rather stay with my mother in her quarters then accompany him anywhere."

Loki almost choked on his apple as his eyes found hers. Her expression pushed a smile to her lips around the chunk of apple she pulled free from the core. It seemed like today was going to be much more fun than he had originally believed. Esmeralda could tell by the look in his eyes that they shared the same thoughts on the boy named Thor. Neither of them said another word, they just stared at each other while they finished their apples.

Loki finished the last bite of his first, pushing himself up from the edge of the fountain to dispose of the core into a trash bin. It was an awkward feeling that no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't keep his eyes from wandering over to where she sat. If anyone had told him this morning that he would find himself smitten with a Lizard creature, he would have thought they were enchanted. Eagerly Esmeralda caught his gaze and returned it. Her large eyes drifting to slits as she pushed away from the fountain with the same animated grace that had caught his interest at first. Esmeralda paced up close to him dropping hers into the trash.

"Where to now Prince?" Her sing song voice almost teasing him, but in a playful fashion.

"Please call me Loki. It's the least I can ask you to do since you ask me to call you by your name." Loki rubbed the back of his neck, turning and looking in different directions to see if he could figure out what would be pertinent to show her first.

"As you wish Loki Odenson." This time her teasing pushed a giggle from her throat.

Loki's youthful face bent in a smirk as he shook his head. His chuckle matching hers as he slowly paced away. She followed willingly as they walked along the cobblestone. Esmeralda cleared her throat as she prepped some questions that had drifted through her mind earlier while they were eating apples.

"So Loki. You and your brother are quite different. I would imagine that leads to much sibling rivalry?" She tucked her hands behind her back, her lithe form swaying back and forth with her rhythmic walking.

"You would be right about that. Earlier when my father said that I do not like going to the seasonal game, was only partially correct. In truth I cannot stand Thor's incessant boasting about how good he is. Every match that he is placed in, he always wins." Loki stopped at a wooden fence pushing himself up and over into the soft bed of grass on the other side. "In truth I think the matches are fixed just so the heir to the throne of Asgard doesn't look the fool."

Esmeralda held out her hand which he took graciously and helped her over. They continued to step through the grass up a shallow slope. The tone of Loki's voice dripped with hints of sour grapes, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that it must have been the truth.

"What makes you say that?" She asked, her eyes slipping down to her hand which was still entwined with the young prince's.

A blush pushed it's way to his young face as he quickly released her hand. "Sorry..." He whispered softly and turned so she couldn't see his blushing cheeks.

Esmeralda smirked and opened her mouth to asked the question again, but before she could speak Loki stated. "I as well as his band of misfits have stepped into rescue him more times than I can count. No doubt if he had been left to his own devices he would have died time and again."

"I see, it is possible. In my country the first and second born have such burdens thrust upon them, so when they take over for their parents, then they are more than ready to do what they must." Esmeralda stepped around behind Loki, her fingers snatching up his holding them closely.

Loki coughed out and straightened his back. "I...see where that would come in handy. I work very hard to make my father proud. Unfortunately I will never lead Asgard. I will simply serve in my brother's court."

"You are quite different from your brother I have noticed. What manner of things do you study?" Esmeralda's voice slipped into a low tone as if they were sharing secrets.

"You will see Esmeralda." Loki rushed on ahead up the hill.

Esmeralda watching him go, pushing herself to match his speed. As they came up over the top of the hill Esmeralda eyes opened wide. She had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. It was a horse, but so much more. Horses with wings were nothing more than legends that she had read about in story books. They were every bit as wondrous as she imagined. A velvet pelt whiter than the clearest diamond she had ever seen. Blue eyes like a clearest sapphire. One was so kind to show off it's wing span for her. Twice as wide as she was tall.

"I have never seen anything so beautiful in my life." Her voice was heavy with astonishment.

"Would you like to get a closer look?" Loki asked as he scrambled up over the fence dropping down on the other side.

"May I?" Esmeralda was still struggling to find her words, she pushed herself up to sit on the fence before swinging her legs over and dropping down.

"Certainly, come this way. But take slow steps, they do not know you yet." Esmeralda took his hand letting him lead the way.

In the distance a shout came from a young soldier who wasted no time in trotting over. "Hold there, no one is allowed on the...oh Prince Loki. I was not informed that you were visiting today."

"It is fine. Father put me in charge of showing the Sultan's daughter around Asgard. This was the first place I could think of." Loki paced slowly towards the Pegasi.

"A pleasure miss. You chose a fine first stop. Be sure to show her the canopied falls, one of my personal favorites. Oh and do not miss a chance to eat at the Viking's Hold. I do not go in there at night, it is a little too rough for my blood. But during the daytime hours they serve some of the best food in all the city." The soldier offered up some suggestions, keeping his stance at attention.

Loki smiled and nodded sharply. "Thank you for the suggestions. I would be lying if I said I was not struggling Careful with the Pegasi today sire, something has them troubled." The soldier bowed his head at the young pair before returning to his post.

"Thank you for the warning." Loki offered a respectful nod and turned his attention back to Esmeralda who gently moved up to one of the Pegasi.

The beautiful mare's eyes were locked with Esmeralda's. The gaze was far deeper than a glance. It was if the Pegasus was looking into Esmeralda's soul. Loki moved slowly but briskly to stand next to his charge. Esmeralda stretched out her fingers to touch the velvety fur on the Pegasus' muzzled. Only an inch now as the Pegasus flared her nostrils, suddenly she bolted up and reared back. Loki wasted no time putting himself between the angry mare and Esmeralda. The lithe figure fell back onto the ground as she scrambled back to her feet. The guard hustled over, but slowed his pace as he could tell Loki was already handling the issue.

"Easy girl. Calm down, we mean you no harm." Loki held his hand out to her.

A green light slowly engulfed his fingers. The glowing grew more intense as he placed his hand against her muzzle. The mare's nostrils kept flaring. The veins on her board muzzle pounded from the stress placed on it's heart. He could feel her heartbeat under his fingers. Softly he shushed the mare, his eyes never leaving her's.

"Easy girl, everything is fine." His soothing voice escaped out.

The frightened mare had calmed as quickly as she had become agitated. Loki smiled and whispered something soothing into the Pegasus' ear. It was far to quiet for even Esmeralda to hear, but seemed to do the trick. The mare trotted off without further incident.

"That was a bit of an overreaction. They do not usually overreact like that." Loki turned on his heels and paced over to where Esmeralda was standing. "I was going to take you for a flight, but I think that their current mood would stay otherwise."

"That was amazing Loki! You saved me." Esmeralda lurched forward wrapping her fingers around his.

"Think nothing of it. I do not think she would have harmed you. It is odd however, she seemed so scared of something, but when I asked her she said nothing." Loki slowly headed off towards the fence sliding over the smooth wood.

"You spoke to the Pegasus, but how?" Esmeralda followed him over the fence and down the slop back towards the road.

"Magic." Loki's smile grew wide across his face.

"Magic? As in the forbidden arts. In our land magic is proscribed. How is it that you can do magic?" Esmeralda's voice stammered to push the words out.

"Magic is embraced in Asgard. Those who are not strong enough to defend themselves with martial weaponry are encouraged to study the magical arts." Loki tucked his thumbs into his pouch belt, his stride taking a meandering speed. "You see, I have a tutor who works with me on a daily basis to ensure that I learn all I need to know. Most spells are mundane, but I have learned others that are powerful and dangerous."

Loki stopped once again at the fence they had crossed earlier on their venture. Over the fence he hopped turning to help Esmeralda over, but was met by her intrigued gaze. It was such a strong gaze that he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by it. Slowly she hoisted herself over to stand beside him.

"Dangerous spells..." The words slipped through her lips as if she had been dwelling on them. "Can you show me one?"

"Absolutely not. Even with my tutor around, I cannot cast such spells in Asgard. Maybe someday when you return I will take your far beyond the castle walls and show you what I'm fully capable of." Loki said softly and he backed away, his soft soles tapping against the cobblestone once again.

"Would you mind if we went to Viking's hold next. I am still rattled and I would like a moment to sit and gather myself. Sorry to hold us up." Esmeralda moved up to stand next to him.

Loki nodded slowly as they started walking down along the path. "Think nothing of it. A rest would be welcome."

The pair followed down the path. Esmeralda had no shortage of questions. One after another she asked, mostly questions about magic. So many of the questions Loki found difficult to answer, but he did his best. It was plain to see that their meal was going to be everything but relaxing.

Act III

Serpentine Heart

The games had been glorious, a bit closer to what Thor had been expecting, but none the less spectacular. Of course all events fell in his favor, what else was to be expected for the son of Odin future ruler of Asgard. Thor hefted the wooden bucket up over his head letting the cool water run all around him. His fingers working the mud and blood from his body. No one ever really got hurt at the games, but in some instances a little blood was shed.

He flung his golden mane back out of his eyes sending a dirty rain shower falling through the leaves of the trees around him. It was at that moment he smelled something strange. An acrid earthy smell that put him on edge. He reached for the sword that rested beside the well where he'd been washing. There was a soft thumping of his heart, moving up through his body to reside in his ears. It was a great way to remind him that he was alive.

Thor crouched down like a cobra ready to strike at his pray. Through the trees stumbled a cloaked figure. It had no semblance of balance and immediately collapsed into the dirt. Thor waited for a moment making sure he was seeing everything clearly. The dirty clothing wasn't enough to give the figure a smell quite like it had. It wasn't until the figure convulsed and reached out it's hand to Thor that things became clear. It was a lizard man, but not part of the company he'd met before. They didn't usually smell so strong, it was only then that Thor saw the blood soaking through it's cloak.

Thor rose up and ran to the lizard man's side. "Hold stranger, you are with friends. What happened to you?"

The lizard creature turned his head to look into the young prince's face. A large dagger slash went from the brow of it's wedged shaped head, down over the opposite eye and to it's throat. The wound's had closed up, but seemed fresh in a way. Gauging by how much blood had soaked into the cloak there were other wounds far worse than the one on his face.

"There was...a murder." The creature pushed out through labored breathing. "Aboard our ship...a day from docking here. The Sultan, and his family...murder. All the guard's slain."

"My gods, how did you get here? Are the others still alive." Thor called out to him.

"All dead, all gone. We were thrown overboard...I drifted to shore." His eyes were glossed over, it was only a matter of time before he drifted off as well. "Tell you Lord, all is not well. Danger will befall your house..."

The final words came out as a hiss, the last bit of life had faded from the stranger. Truly his last duty was to tell someone what had happened. With his task accomplished, if felt to Thor to carry the news to his father. Thor pushed himself up from the ground and retrieved his satchel. There wasn't a moment to lose, his family was in grave danger.

Viking's Hold had been an interesting choice of place to relax. Thankfully the place was empty. Neither of the youths had been very hungry from the start which was well and good since the thick smell of mead, and curing meat was heavy in the air. Esmeralda had made it clear that they couldn't stay in there for too long. Loki thoroughly agreed with her. In truth that had been the very first time he'd ever been in there.

Esmeralda spent the majority of the time asking more questions, about Loki. It was the first time he'd ever felt important enough to want to talk about himself. Most of the time it was Thor who was the center of attention. Loki wasn't all the sure he was enjoying it as much as he brother did.

After sitting for a while, the regulars started filtering through the doors on after another. Both of them agreed that this would be the best time to move on. Loki lead the way towards the canopied river. The walk from the Viking's Hold had been a straight shot. A few fences hopped and a hill or two climbed. It had only taken half an hour to make it to the edge of the canopied river. Loki took this time to learn more about Esmeralda and her people. He explained that there were not many books in the library about her people. She was all to eager to talk about her people, but when it came to talking about herself, most of her responses were short and to the point.

Loki smiled warmly and pulled back the brush so that Esmeralda could get through without being scratched. Water rushed passed breathing life into the thick moss and grass that grew on either side of the river. It was more water than she'd ever dreamed. When she peered into it, she could see the fish swimming with the current, upon further inspection she could see the healthy thick roots of the surrounding trees dug in deep.

All around her was green foliage. More green than she'd ever seen in her life. The sight pushed tears into her eyes. There was no place like this in Eversand, there never could be. All of the underwater wells in springs made up only a fraction of the water in this river. Loki moved up to take her hand her moist eyes found his.

"May I take that as an approval?" Loki smirked softly and walked along the rivers edge.

"I have never beheld such a beautiful site in all my days. I could just live here forever." Her soft voice cracked a bit from the building emotion.

"This river flows throughout all of Asgard, it would be nothing to build a home for you here. If you wish I could speak to my father about it. You could be a diplomat of sorts." Loki knew he was merely getting caught up in the moment.

"Oh no, I could never do that to my family. Nor would I want to be such a burden to your father and the people of Asgard. I fear having me here in Asgard wouldn't be as enjoyable as one might think." Esmeralda rubbed circles along the back of his slowly.

"Mayhaps I can show you another part of the river that might change your mind for you." Loki pulled her along through the brush that lined the river.

"Do not get your hopes up." Esmeralda giggled softly. "I fear in this weather, there would be many more molting seasons, and ugly thing to see."

Loki chuckled out and pulled her along. "Sounds more unpleasant for you than it would before me honestly."

"Well I would figure that for you it would be a blessing in disguise. I would be fully naked for several moons." There was a playful tone in her voice.

Loki coughed out and blushed heavily. It had been the first time she had actually taken notice of his embarrassment. Esmeralda's laughter followed them through the trees. It took a long moment before Loki's cheeks returned to their pale color. Loki couldn't help but get lost in the thought of what she'd said. Would her body look like other women. She was a very attractive creature, but he wasn't sure if it was her body or personality that drew him to her. Maybe taking her to the meadow was more of a curse than a blessing. They stepped around a large boulder protruding from the ground, at that moment their eyes met. A blessing to be sure, he smiled heavily. She offered a smile back and followed along, where ever he lead her to.

Thor had told his father everything he'd known about what happened. The Sultan was already in custody before Thor got a whole phrase out. One of the better reasons to having him close to Odin all day. Odin had set a battalion of soldiers to the Sultan's quarters to gather those who remained there. They were running out of time, they had no choice but to find Loki as soon as possible.

Unfortunately there were only a thousand places they could be. Odin split his forces up, sending them to different venues, enforcing that they ask as many questions as they could. Thor knew some of Loki's more frequented spots, but all had turned up nothing. Nothing until he'd spoken to a wench at the Viking's Hold. She'd overheard Loki and Esmeralda talking about the Pegasus' Pens. Thor never liked going there, pretty horses with wings was not his forte. Good think Sif knew the way and could lead him there.

They were not expecting the site that they saw. The soldier put in charge of guarding the Pegasus' pens lay sat lifelessly against the cliff wall next to the pens. Thor shook his head slowly as he approached the young man. Upon closer examination he realized that the soldier was still alive just conserving his strength.

"Go Sif as fast as you can. Get some help." Thor lay the young man out, tearing away strips of his cape to use as bandages.

The soldier reached up grabbing the young prince's forearm. "No...there is no time for that. Someone is hunting Loki, he's in grave danger. Hurry to the canopied river."

"I will." Thor stood up. "Just hold on for a little bit longer, Sif is getting help."

The soldier grunted and closed his eyes. "I will do my best sire."

Thor turned on his heels and headed off down the slope. The river ran the entire length of Asgard, it would be almost impossible to find them, but he had to at least try. With any he would find them quickly, he only hoped he wasn't too late.

They had been walking for what seemed like hours, but in truth it was only moments. Time seemed to slow down along the canopied river. It wasn't until they came around the bend that they had reached what many in Asgard had called the meadow. It was nothing more than a large flat rock in the center of canopied river. Loki was surprised to see that no one was there. The only other time he'd ventured this far down the river, there had been more bodies than there had been water. No doubt the summer festivities were keeping the masses preoccupied. Loki looked up and saw the wide gaze in Esmeralda's eyes. The water reflected the leafy canopy perfectly almost as if there were trees above and below. Right down to each individual flower.

"Beautiful is it not?" Loki whispered softly, his voice sounding loud against the quiet.

"Yes, more beautiful than anything I have ever seen." Her voice sounded breathy as if she had been running for a long distance.

"I know. It seems to be more so with you here. It is almost as if you belong here." Loki gave her hand a squeeze before letting it slip.

Esmeralda had nothing to say in response she just looked around. The knelt down untying the thing leather straps that held her sandals on. It didn't take her long to find a comfortable spot on the shore letting her tired feet sink into the water. Loki smiled and pulled his boots of, so he could enjoy the velvety moss under his toes.

"What would you like to see next Emeralda?" He looked out across the river and then down to her.

A long few seconds passed before she even realized that he'd said something. "Oh I am sorry I was caught up in my own head, if it is fine with you, I would like to stay here and rest a bit."

"Certainly." Loki untied his leather vest and stripped it down to lay next to his boots on she shore.

They sat together in silence with only the sounds of nature around them. Esmeralda's eyes darted from the trees, to the flowers, from the flowers to the water, and from the water to Loki and back again. Her fingers fished around in her pouch until she pulled out a piece of cured parchment. She also pull out a piece of wrapped graphite. Loki watched in wonderment at what she was doing.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know." Esmeralda teased while shifting around so she could look at Loki and he had no chance of seeing what she was doing.

"True true, but I can't help but be curious. What is it that you're doing?" He pressed the issue a bit.

"I will make you a promise. I will tell you as soon as I am done, and that is a promise." Esmeralda smiled warmly at him before continuing to jot something down on the parchement.

"I will hold you to that." Loki slipped free of his dark green tunic dropping it onto his boots and vest.

Esmeralda's seemed drawn in by whatever she was working on, taking as many glances as she felt she could get away with. His pale body seemed all the more frail than she could have imagined. His skin was that of a lily, white and pure. There were no scars, nor bruises. What muscle structure he had lay hidden under his soft skin. In truth that was the very reason he never swam here, no one would want to see his unhealthy form in the light of day. In a way he didn't even seem like he was Asgardian, even less so without the protection of clothing. He turned to face her and her eyes darted back to the paper, her fingers working with a flourish.

Loki took his belt off dropping it down on the shore with his boots, sliding free of his brown trousers. With his white short pants being all he had left on, he slowly lowered himself into the cold water. It was a welcoming feeling, one that he'd imagined so many times before. Esmeralda couldn't lie she had felt the lure of the water herself. Loki dipped down under the water kicking himself along the bottom. It felt so much easier to move under the water than on land. If he could find a spell that would give him gills, he would disappear into the oceans of Asgard. But now things seemed different than before. He and Esmeralda shared a strong bond. She understood him more than anyone else had. Being an outsider among even the closest of countryman.

Even the smallest thought about her would send a pounding in his heart. There was no doubt about it, that there was something special within her. Loki pushed himself to the surface throwing his head back. He squinted his eyes hard to clear the water from them. Before him stood Esmeralda, she'd loosed all of her clothing save for her belt and loin cloth.

In truth it had been the first time he'd seen a naked woman save for the pictures in his books. He'd not envisioned that her body would be different, much to his surprise it was rather similar. The tiny scales along her breasts started from where the nipples would have been, and worked their way out around her chest. The scale around her nipples were of a richer, and darker color and grew lighter in hue the further they moved away.

Esmeralda lowered herself into the water. It had been colder than she first realized. She could feel her heart slow in pace, being a cold blooded creature that is what happened when faced with such a cold temperature change. It wasn't dangerous unless the temperature got too low. Loki couldn't keep but staring at the beautiful and graceful creature before him. Esmeralda turned her head away letting out and uneasy giggle. It was impossible to see if Esmeralda was blushing under the scales on her cheek, but when she swam close she radiated a warmth. Loki gave her a reassuring smile that pulled herclose. She pressed her body against his under the water feeding off his warmth.

Esmeralda giggled softly and whispered in his ear, her thin forked tongue slapping gently at his lobe. "I hate to seem so aggressive, but as I am a cold blooded creature, I must feed off warmth to survive."

Loki shuttered softly trying to keep her from seeing his strong reaction. "I have no problem with that Esmeralda. If you do get too cold the rock is a great place to lay. It's the only spot in all the canopied trees that see sun, so it's usually quite warm."

"Sound wonderful." Her eyes drifted over to the rock, it indeed looked welcoming.

"So what was it you were writing on that paper?" Loki looked up at her as he clung to him.

"Oh it was nothing, honestly." She avoided his question coyly.

"Now now, you promised to tell me miss." Loki touched her chin with his slender fingers.

Her eyes gave a wide roll as she nodded slowly. "I did promise, and I am most certainly not one to go back on my promises. I had a moment of inspiration so I decided to jot it down on the paper. And before you asked no you may not read it."

Loki closed his mouth slowly as she had managed to cut off the next string of questions. "Alright I will not ask then. I will just stare at you awkwardly until you take pity on me."

Esmeralda laughed aloud at this and shook her head. "No I have a heart of stone it will not work, but if you are good. I will give you the parchment before I leave your home tonight. Think you can wait that long?"

Loki nodded slowly his smile not wavering from it's intensity. "I believe so. It may be a grueling wait, but I feel it will be worth it."

Esmeralda giggled as she pulled away, disappearing under the water. Her's form moved so gracefully under the water. There was no water resistance against her smooth scales. She passed around Loki's legs and then between them. As he spun around to watch her, she'd passed by again surfacing right behind him. She pressed her cold body to his back. He pushed back against her, sharing what warmth he could.

"I do love to swim, there is hardly enough water in my land to enjoy such a luxury as this. Thank you so much for bringing me here, I could not imagine a finer place to be with alone with you." Her voice was soft against the back of his neck.

The feeling of her breath pushed a shutter through him once again, there was no way to hide it from her this time. "You are more than welcome. I have to confess, that I have never felt a closer connection to someone before. It is almost as if we were cut from the same cloth."

"I know the feelings that you speak of. I have been feeling the same thing all day long." Esmeralda pushed away from him moving towards the rock in the center of the river.

Loki followed closely behind her. She placed her hands on the rock and started pushing herself up out of the water. Loki wrapped his fingers around her waist and helped her up onto the rock. She shifted her tail to help her scoot across the rock making sure there was enough from for Loki to get out of the water. Loki pushed himself out of the water a little more clumsily, but his rump planted firmly against the rock, before sliding over to sit beside her.

Loki looked at Esmeralda to say something, but his lips were greeted with a soft peck. His large eyes shot open, but all he saw was the smile she bore on her lips. Gracefully she shifted around, using her strong tail to move in a more graceful flowing fashions. Before Loki knew what was happening, she was sitting straddled in his lap. Her arms wrapped around his neck lazily and her legs wrapped across he backside. Something slithered along his hips causing his arms to shoot out to either side. That was then he realized that her tail was entwining around his waist tightly in an embrace.

Esmeralda pecked his cheek lightly and whispered. "Hold me Loki, I'm so cold." There was a soft trembling in her words, it wasn't until then that Loki could feel the trembling from her body.

It had come on so quickly, he hadn't really had time to notice that she was so cold. "Easy now I got you."

Loki closed his eyes wrapping his arms up across her back. He could feel the cool scales of her body against his. Despite her trembling he felt at peace now, more than before. As if they were meant to be one. With nothing more than the sounds of the rustlings leaves, birds chirping, and the occasional buzz of a passing bug. Her fingers gently caress along the soft pale skin of his back. She'd never been this close to anyone before. The once awkward anxiety had passed, there was only the peace of the moment. Even her trembling subsided.

Esmeralda's lips gingerly kissed softly at his shoulder before she parted them closing them around his tender flesh. Loki slowly gasped and opened his eyes at the sudden feel of her fangs against his flesh. Everything in the world slowed to a crawl. The sound had left the world. All he could hear was the thundering of his heart. He tried to pull away from her, but every part of her that could be entwined with him was, and she was more strong than he realized. His heart leapt to his throat calling his attention to the danger he was now facing. Behind them he saw a Lizard Man stepping from the bushes and arrow trained upon them. No spells came to mind, nothing he could cast to protect himself.

To his right a red and gold blur burst through the bushes. It took what felt like seconds to pass before he realized it was Thor. In a mighty throw, cast his sword across the water. It tumbled end over tip along the surface, so fast that it looked to be sprinting along the water. It found it's mark, hammering into the lizard man's side with a crunch and a shower of blood. The lizard man tilted back sending the arrow skyward.

A bright flash filled his eyes and the sound of a lightening strike broke through the silences that filled his ears. Odin appeared on the rock behind them, swooping down the grab Esmeralda around the throat pulling her away from his son. She thrashed around weakly in his strong hand, but passed out shortly from pressure to her neck. Loki stammered and teetered as if drunk or overcome with emotion. Odin searched his shoulder for a bite, but there was none. She'd halted her attack on him, but why. Loki lost consciousness falling back, cracking his head upon the rock beneath him.

Thor crossed the water in a hefty jaunt. The lizard man thrashed around trying to regain it's footing. But Thor was already at his side, his arm blistering with muscles as he pulled the sword from it's body. In a quick and precise downward slash, sent the lizard man's head flying into the river behind them. Odin would have been more dumbstruck by the beautiful attack his son had landed, but now was not the time. Loki needed medical attention. There were more loose ends to tie up. Thor wiped his blade off before joining his father on the rock. Odin held Loki to his body as if he were a small child, and in the other hand he held the limp body of Esmeralda. She was still alive, he could feel her heartbeat through the veins in her neck, it took every ounce of strength he had to keep from extinguishing her flame. Again he whispered that now was not the time. In another bright flash and a clash of thunder they were gone, returning the canopied river back to it's silent state.

The morning sun was barely climbing over the parapets. It was far more earlier than Loki had ever gotten up. Being as most of his studying happened in the midday hours and went on into the night, he would sleep in. This morning was quite different. Loki found himself being escorted through the streets of Asgard by a company of four soldiers. The attempt on his life had no doubt already spread throughout the city. The eyes of the early morning risers followed Loki. Whispers of how happy they were to see him well touched Loki's ears. If Esmeralda had succeeded in her assassination attempt, would they be weeping for his loss. These were questions a boy should never have to ask.

The four soldiers lead him up the stairs that led to the throne room. Odin greeted them at the top of the stairs placing his hands upon Loki's shoulders. The guards nodded respectfully and took up position on either side of the door. Loki looked up at his father with wide eyes.

"My boy I trust you are well?" Odin face was bent in that of a force smile, something was troubling him.

"I am father." It was plain to see that recent events have sparked something sinister.

"Good, you will be attending your first ever court session. Stay quiet until you are asked questions. Answer them to the best of your knowledge. The outcome of this trial will be swift and we can put this whole terrible business behind us. Let us go." Odin said, his voice was heavy with hints of forced sincerity.

Without another word Odin stepped through the door, Loki close in tow. Processions had already began, and from the sounds of it they had been going on for a while. Several statesmen from the surrounding area were seated in their fancy high backed chairs. They spouted out blame and accusations, but all knew it was just a formality. The final rule would fall to Odin and despite whether they agreed or not it would be law and choice of the people.

Across from the statesmen stood seven Lizard men from Eversand. The one whose facade was that of the Sultan, next to him stood the false Esmeralda. The false mother was there too. And three others that Loki thought must have been masquerading as guards. Each of them were shackled in magical bonds to ensure that they wouldn't escape. Perched on a throat before him was his mother Frigga, she watched down over the whole court. There was weary look in her eyes, it was clear she'd not slept at all the night before. Thor stood at her side with his had resting on hers.

As Odin passed along the court all was silent. Esmeralda's eyes followed Loki they were weighed down by tears of regret. A flood of memories washed over him. The time they'd spent together the day before had seemed all too genuine. It lead him to question whether the plot was there from the beginning and partway through she'd lost the want to follow through. They had been in such an intimate quarters that it would have been easy for her to end him. Odin stopped and turned to look at his sons who had fallen back in his paces.

The Lizardmen all held faces of solidity. There was something to be gained from their campaign against the royal Asgardian royal family. But the youthful lass held much regret in her eyes. Odin could see it. The way she looked at Loki told volumes. Loki stood and faced her confidently, his eyesbrows etched in sadness. They knew each other, somehow she knew his loneliness. He knew her want to be free from bonds. Odin knew there was much more to this than meets the eye.

One of the statesmen spoke up kindly. "Lord Loki, please take your seat so that we can continue."

Loki looked away from Esmeralda, hanging his head as followed his father. "Hold!" Odin stated.

All eyes turned to Odin's booming voice. "This court will hold. My son Loki shall not be forced to endure this. He knew nothing of the plot on his life, nor was he aware of the other things that were discovered. We will deal with parts that involve him now and send him on his way. So he may relax and recover from this ordeal."

Loki was surprised by the caring nature in which Odin handled things. The statesmen fumbled through their parchment trying to find what part of the court proceeding involved the young prince. Odin moved up the stairs to sit next to his queen. Frigga leaned close and whispered her approval for how he handled Loki. Odin responded with a forced smile and a nod. Thor however wore a scowl as he looked at his little brother.

"We only have a few questions for the young lord. Even fewer since the questions involving the other members assassin team are now void of importants." The eldest of the statement spoke his voice droned on.

"Young lord at any point did you feel your life was being threatened?" The eldest statesmen spoke in is off putting rhythm.

"No, not once." Loki spoke confidently.

"At any point did the wench try to extract information about the secrets of state?" Another question was asked with it's irritating drone.

"That would be impossible, since it is not my place to learn the secrets of state. Father does not believe in endangering his children by teaching them such things until they are old enough to protect themselves." Loki stated there was a chiding tone in his voice.

Frigga shot a glance to Odin, who nodded slowly in agreement to the boys words. "Just answer the question young lord." The statement droned along.

"No." Loki added with hint of frustration.

"Can you guess the motive behind this dastardly act?" The drone once again filled the hall.

"I..." As Loki spoke the youth lurched forward towards him. "Please Loki let me speak..."

Odin leaped to his feet in fear that his son was in further danger. Loki had not flinched from his spot he could see the chains holding fast and rattled against her thrashing. The desperation had become to much for her to bare. A soldier lurched forward in a lunging fashion, swinging his spear in a broad swipe cracking her hard across her shoulders sending her to the floor. Loki pushed forward grabbing the spear and with an unexpected fury he lit it ablaze causing the soldier to faulter and send it clattering to the floor.

The gaze Loki gave to the soldier burned even more furious than that of blaze form the metal shaft of the spear. "Let her speak!" Loki's words were venomous in the young soldiers ears.

Thor stood wide eyed at what his brother had done. Odin was furious at his son, such magic not permitted inside the walls of Asgard, no less against an Asgardian. Frigga closed her fingers around her husband's and pulled him back down into his seat, whispering reassurance in his ear. Loki would not have done anything so rash unless he deemed it necessary.

Loki knelt down next to girl once known as Esmeralda and touched her shoulder. "Are you alright."

A soft green light filtered from his fingers shimmering across her body, mending any damage that the soldier might have done. "I think so, thank you so much. I do not deserve your kindness."

"It was nothing. I just feel in my heart that there was a reason behind this attempt on my life. I am not one to see only black and white, there has to be a shade of gray within this." Loki spoke softly, but his voice carried in the large hall.

"I am not the daughter of the Sultan, this much is known. But I am the daughter of the man you believe was the Sultan. His wife is my mother. My part in this play was all but chosen for me. In my country family is everything. Failure to honor their wishes offers a fate worse than death." Tear pooled in her eyes threatening to escape. "Our gods turn away from those who do not honor their parents. Exile is all that remains, the fate of a young female such as I is a terrible one to live."

"It is a difficult realization I know, but what other role did you play in this plot? How many lives did you take? How much did you know?" Odin nodded slowly all the questions were reasonable to ask.

"My only role was to be present and keep a lookout, making sure no one was onto us. It was not until father believed that you were a true threat, that the plans were changed. Before we went off on our own, he'd told me that my task was to kill you. To do it someplace we were alone away from witnesses." Tears pushed down her cheeks and fell down upon her chaffed wrists. "I refused not once but twice. That was when he told me that if I did not do this I would never be allowed back into his grace again."

With those words came a clutter from behind, all eyes witnessed the woman that would be mother struck the once Sultan with her shackles. "Bastard! How dare you ask our daughter to do such a thing?"

"Silence!" Odin called from his perched as he turned his attention back to the son and daughter.

Loki bit his bottom lip and urged her on with a nod. "Go on."

"Father did not trust me to do this task. That is why he sent one of the others to follow us. If I failed the arrow would have killed us both." Esmeralda spoke softly leaning close to press her forehead against his. "I would not have done it."

"But I felt the sting of your fangs at my shoulder." Loki pulled back to look into her eyes.

"A drop of my venom is not fatal. Instead it would have sent you into a shallow sleep. You would have woken an hour later, unharmed and safe." She fought against her shackles to reach for his hand. "Remember the poem I wrote on the river bed, that I was far to shy to show you. It was an explanation I drafted, that I would have left with you, so when you woke you would have known the truth."

"Is that true? Where is the letter now?" Loki asked frantically.

A soldier from the back of the room stepped forward caring a small bag of goods he had taken from the prisoners. He dumped out the contains on the floor fishing through it. Among all the scrolls there was but one parchment that was haphazardly folded. Everyone's eyes were on the soldier now, as he opened the paper and read it quietly to himself.

"Well!" Odin once again threatened to jump out of his seat, but the strong squeeze form Frigga calmed him.

"What she says is true your lord. The letter is littered with information about the plot. Such evidence cannot be ignored." The soldier stated as he passed the parchment to one of the statesmen, before returning to pick up the bounty he'd spilled on the floor. The room erupted into murmurs and gasps all around.

Loki reached for her hand quickly snatching it up. "Thank you Esmeralda, for your honesty."

She watched as he pulled her hands to his lips giving them a tender kiss. "Arwah." She spoke.

"What?" He looked up at her.

"Not Esmeralda, my name is Arwah." She spoke softly and traced a finger along his cheek.

"Arwah." He spoke softly and nodded.

"Silence!" Odin's powerful voice brought all the clamor to a halt. "Continue with this process."

"Yes lord." The older statemen said as he fumbled around for something further to say when he looked at the young lord.

"What do you think should happen to the infidels...sorry the infidel in question?" A younger stateman said out of turn.

There was a long moment of pause now. Loki hadn't expected this question. Odin sat forward on his seat. He too had not been expecting this question, but was no less intrigued to hear the answer. Loki swallowed hard looking deep into Arwah's eyes. The echoed back and understanding that comforted him. Whatever choice he made now, she had said her piece and would accept it.

"She is to be released." Loki reached down and gripped the shackles watching as the writhed and fell away from her wrists.

The courts erupted once again. The statemen were standing up and shouting at one another. Guards rushed forward to subdue Arwah if she attempted anything. Odin and Frigga were both on their feet heading down the stairs. Their shouts were meshed with the echoes coming from the ceiling. Loki rose up, pulling Arwah to her feet. They glanced over the room as the groups all around him were closing in. Quickly he snatched up the corner of his green cape and pulled it around them. There eyes met before they were both covered in the darkness of the cape.

When Loki pulled the cape away, they stood upon a wide multicolored bridge. Ocean as far as the eye could see on either side. The roar of a waterfall behind them. Awrah's grasp on him didn't falter, it had almost been as if she were clinging to him.

"How did we get here? Where is here exactly?" Her breath had almost been taken away by the beauty of the morning sun reflecting off of the ocean.

"I teleported us here and this is the Rainbow bridge, it connects this world to other worlds in the cosmos." Loki paced forward towards a large golden sphere that lay before them.

Awrah's paced matched his, there was definitely a sense of urgency in the way he moved. "We have very little time, my father will find us. I am very certain he will not be pleased with what I've done."

A large dark skinned man wearing golden armor strode up to block the path of Loki and Arwah. "Young sire you have no business bringing an outworlder here. All of Asgard is on high alert and your father is looking for you. I will let him know you are here at once."

"Hold that thought Heimdall. I need your help now more than ever. Please allow me access of the gate to send this woman through." Loki spoke calmly despite the raging hurricane that erupted inside of him.

"I cannot do what you are asking me to do. This is treason to the highest order. I have always sworn loyalty to the ruler of Asgard, my duties are clear." Heimdall clutched the hilt of his greatsword keeping it close to his body.

Loki's desperation pushed through him as he looked into the cold eyes of the gate guardian. "You do not understand. She has been wrongfully accused. I have to get her out of here, the only way to do that is through your gate. You must help me. I demand it."

"It is alright Loki." Arwah pulled him close to her, running her long fingers through his hair. "If fate has chosen a different ending for me, I can accept that. I am just so glad that I had a chance to tell you what really happened. I would not want to continue to live if I thought you believe ill of me. This is more than I could have asked for."

Loki wrapped his arms around her waist pushing his head against her chest. "I have never felt a stronger connect to anyone before. I always felt like a stranger among the people of Asgard. But with you..."

"I know...I feel it too. But all beautiful things must end, that is the way of life." Arwah kissed the top of his head softly.

"I am sorry I could not do more. I promised to protect you and I failed." Loki looked into her eyes, the disappointment that dwell in his eyes was breaking her heart.

"Heimdall open a gate to the Eversand." The voice of Loki's father trailed in from the door.

"Certainly sire." The large framed gate keeper thrust his sword into it's cradle all around the the room started shifting.

Loki turned and looked at his father not pulling away from Arwah. Thor had his back pressed to the wall behind Odin, watching what was unfolding before him. There was no malice in his father's eyes. He bore no ill will towards either of them. Instead it was one of understanding, maybe even a look of forgiveness. Already this morning had been full of uncontrollable emotion. Arwah pushed her chin down atop Loki's head and held him close.

"Arwah, you are free to return to your people." Odin spoke in his well paced powerful voice. Odin stepped forward holding out a small bag of jewels. "Loki's mother thought that this would be a way to help you get to your feet again after such a devastating blow to your family."

"Why would you doing this?" Arwah closed her hand around the small pouch pulling it back against Loki's back.

"Know that I am not doing this for you! I am doing this for my son." His eye felt to his sons as he gazed back at him. "I do not understand his want for mercy for the likes of you, but I do support it." "It is not mercy my lord, but compassion and love that made him believe me. I know it to be true because I feel it to." Arwah clung tightly backing way towards the mouth of portal.

"Even more the reason to support my son through this. His first love will be a tragedy on his already scarred heart. For once you leave you may never return to him." Those words burned Loki's heart like no fire he'd ever encountered.

"Then I would rather die, for live without him would be that hollow." Arwah took another step back towards the portal.

"That can be arranged!" Odin growled out forcefully.

"Come with me Loki, we will find a way to be together. Eversand is not that bad a place to live." Arwah coax Loki to follow her through the portal.

"His kind is not tolerated in Eversand. They would kill him the moment he showed his true colors. Would you want that for him?" Odin took another step his graying hair lashing around his face in the wind.

Arwah felt a knot forming in her chest. Through all of her convincing that was the one thing she'd forgotten about. It was true, magic was forbidden in her home. Nothing could push her to endanger Loki any further than she already had. She forced herself away from Loki, her eyes locking with his. It had felt as if she was pulling away from her own skin.

"Your father is right, I cannot risk you getting hurt. I feel like I'm dying inside." Arwah pulled away from the youth every step feeling like a dagger being twisted deeper into her heart.

Odin held his hand out to his son. "Come my child."

Loki stepped away slowly watching her. His fingers met with his father's and he could feel them closing around his hand. Loki looked into her eyes once again, it was the only thing he could make out against the glowing frame of the portal door. Arwah looked even more broken than she had before.

"I love you Loki, I will never forget you." Her voice was chocked with tears.

"I love you too Arwah." Loki called to her as she stepped back into the portal and was pulled away.

The last thing she heard was him calling to her. "I will find you again, I promise you."

Odin pursed his lips and ran his large fingers through his sons hair. "It is not easy growing up my boy. As life goes on, there will be harder and harder choices you will have to make. The only reward is knowing that you did your best. For it is the decisions that we make, which forges the type of people we become. Remember that."

Loki said nothing, just nodded and stared at the wall where the portal door had been. Thor joined his brother and father as they all turned and started back across the Rainbow bridge in an uncomfortable silence.

Act IV

We Were Brothers Once

"Alright brother, story time is over. It is time for us to leave." With very little effort, Thor pulled him out from under Mjornir.

Loki stammered at the abrupt release from his prison. "You could have escaped at anytime? Why did you just lay there was tell a story all night."

"Because even gods need rest after a battle." Thor wasted no time in hefting his brother up and out of the hole into the snow.

This was the time Loki had been waiting for, a chance to escape. Loki thrashed around and came to his feet, when he felt something sharp hit his neck. A shock wave pushed through making his whole body go numb as he fell face first into the snow. Sif stepped around the body shifting Loki's scepter from her one hand to the other, leaning down to make sure she had just paralyzed him and didn't kill him. Thor cast Mjornir into the sky letting the weight of the mighty hammer pull him free from the hole landing in the snow next to the body of his crumpled brother.

"Tsk tsk brother. You should not have tried to run." Thor chuckled as he bowed his head to Sif.

Sif smiled and stood up from her spot on the snow. "Good to see you again my friend, did you have a nice rest?"

"Quite nice actually, did you and the boys get a hovel set up for us?" Thor bent down and picked the lithe form of his brother tossing him over his shoulder.

"Why yes they did, complete with an enchanted cell to hold our bounty." Sif moved to walk in front of Thor to lead him to their camp hovel.

Thor breathed in deeply and he could smell a succulent smell wafting from the hovel built inside a cave several yards to the west. If there had been a smell much more pleasant that it, he did not remember. They drew closer and he could hear the sounds of his good friends laughing in boisterous tones. If they were there no doubt someone was tapping a keg of find amber mead from Odin's court itself. Truly there was never a finer homecoming that didn't involve his home of Asgard.

At the mouth of the cave, everything he'd imagined and hoped had come to pass. Fandral sat aloft a pile of furs, smoking a long stemmed pipe and telling a romantic story that had a risque moral in it. Volstagg was prepping the stand that would hold the keg, indeed he'd already tapped it and was more than ready to consume. Hogun sits quietly listening to the tale and turns the wild boar meat resting on the spit above the fire.

All eyes drift up from their tasks upon seeing Sif step in followed closely by Thor, who carried their bounty upon his shoulder. Grins from ear to ear all around as the rose to meet their brother who had fought the sorcerer Loki. Volstagg rushed forth with the first hug, but was waved away.

"Hold good friend, first allow me to be relieved of my bounty. Where is the enchanted cage, for where this bird goes." Thor stated, even though his spirits were high he was still very weary from the battle.

Hogun stood from his spot. "I will show you. Fandral please attend the beast lest it burn."

The small pirate rose from his spot on the first. "Such a lackluster task for one of my skill."

"Well then pretend it is one of your bedded lasses. In many ways it is similar. It is hot, it is juicy, quite piggy, and you have to roll her over yourself if you want to get it done." Hogun spoke precisely, his accent making the harassment all the more amusing.

It was easy to be seen that Fandral was taken aback by this assault on his honor. That was all that Volstagg could take, he burst into a thunderous laughter. Thor couldn't help but join in. Even Sif couldn't stifle the giggle that was looming. To make Sif laugh was a hard enough time, but to make her giggle was all but impossible.

"Well well my friend. Truly a strike below the belt. But you know tis a joke that was worth it since it allowed us all to see Sif giggling like a school girl." Fandral lashed out in a playful defense as he took his spot by the fire.

Oohs and ahhs filled the room as all eyes shifted to Sif, she just smirked and moved to sit where Fandral had once been. She cast down Loki's scepter with a hollowed clank onto the floor near where she perched. Just as that the fun level receded back to a minimum. Hogun led Thor down a crudely crafted staircase. It was hard to tell if the stone had been crafted thus, or if time and the flow of melted snow had made the steps themselves.

At the bottom of the stairs was a crudely crafted cell. It looked like it had always been there. Perhaps a slavers cage it was hard to say. There was a large fire pit built I into the ground. A fire burning brightly casting it's orange light all around. Thor stepped around the fire and dropped Loki down in the bottom of the cell, turning his attention to the cage itself.

"Hogun, this cage does not seem a sturdy sort. It has seen better days, no doubt even Loki could bend the bars himself." There was much worry in his voice as he gripped the rusted iron bars.

"That is why I enchanted this." Hogun moved into the cage holding a iron collar, with little effort he slipped it around Loki's neck.

Even amidst the cracking of the fire, Thor could hear a faint click, the collar came to life glowing with a faint blue aura. Thor could feel the magic radiating from it. It had to be very powerful to cause Mjornir to glow as well.

"This collar will seal his magic, until we return to Asgard. There is only one key for the collar and it is yours." Hogun passed the small glowing key to Thor before retreated from the cage locking it behind him.

Again Hogun handed a key to Thor before retreating back up the makeshift stairway where his friends were waiting. Thor looked down at Loki's crumpled form. It wouldn't be long before he was up and about spouting his lies and deceit for all to hear. Or perhaps he would accept his fate and go willingly into the void prison that was created just for him. That was not a bet Thor believed he could win. It still made him sad to see his brother so. Thor tucked the keys into his belt pouch and turned up the stairwell. The smell of food, the laughter of his friend, the promise of a warm fire, and even warmer mead pushed it's way to his mind. Now only if he could charm Sif out of her breast plate, then it would be a homecoming fit for a warrior.

The night wore on much as that of the old Viking tales. Boar was consumed in alarming amounts, as too was there large amounts of mead. Thor entertained all with the story of his brave victory, leaving out the part where he had to rest before returning with Loki. Fandral peppered inappropriate musings here and there, but was all in good fun. As Thor told his story Volstagg offered up remembrance of past battles that carried the same battle notes. Hogun sat silently and listened, a warm peaceful smile across his face.

Thor made sure to include the part where Loki tried to escape and Sif had to put him down. He also thought that now would be a good time to entice her to remove her chest plate and allow the wenches to be free this evening. It was her right after all being as she was the hero of the tale, and not to mention several mugs of mead in. Indeed she removed her breast plate. There were cheers that rivaled that of the lapping waves against the rock face, but they dwindled as the men were left disappointed. At some point in the mock strip tease she'd failed to mention that she always kept her 'wenches' as Thor called them wrapped up tightly with a leather band. Still Thor took this as a victory, a small one but a victory none the less.

One by one the heroes drifted away into a drunken stupor. Hogun first, then Sif, followed closely by Fandral, leaving Volstagg to stammer through and unintelligible conversation with Thor until he dropped over on his side and passed out leaving Thor alone with nothing more than the crackling of the fire to converse with.

Thoughts of his brother weighed heavy in his mind. Despite all that happened with the Frost Giants, even with the things that happened in the land of New York. S.H.I.E.L.D naming Loki the worlds number one threat seemed a bit excessive. Over all it seemed unbelievable that his brother had done all of these things. Loki was still his brother, there were things in his memory that he could not dismiss. Hopefully he could save his brother from his misguided ways.

Just then he could hear a soft singing coming from deep in the cave. It was Loki's voice singing a song that their mother had sang to them once. Thor didn't even remember the words it was a miracle Loki would. Thor pushed himself up from his seat on the cold floor and stepped around his mead felled friends to walk down the stairs. The singing however soft it was, got louder as Thor descended the stairs. As he rounded the corner into the room with the cage he noticed that the fire had gone out. Leaving Loki in darkness, a twinge of guilt found it's way into his heart.

Loki sat in the center of his cage. His legs crossed as if he were back in his school days. His hands resting on his knees, eyes closed. The soothing tones were a match for the tone that their mother used. Even as Thor was hearing the words, it sounded more and more like his mother's voice.

"I cannot believe you remember that song." Thor's voice was low in the cold dark room.

Loki opened his eyes trying to find Thor in the dark. "There are a lot of things I remember from my time in Asgard. Mother use to sing this to me when I couldn't sleep."

"I know, I had all but forgotten the song. Mother stopped singing it to me as often." Thor moved to sit next to the cage.

"That is because you got too old for bedtime stories, to brave to fear the things that lived under our bed. She use to say that you were so much like Father." Loki said softly turning his eyes to look at Thor, but facing head on.

"That was what was expected of me Loki." Thor said solomnly.

"I think it was more than that Thor, you were to take father's place after all. It would be an awkward rule if you had taken after mother." Loki chuckled softly, his white teeth showing in the dark room.

Thor couldn't stop himself from chuckling once again. That was when all the memories of them as boys flooded back. He had been cruel to Loki as they were growing up. That was to be expected from the older brother, but now that they were all grown and had discrepancies between them, he wished he could go back and change the things that happened. Maybe then things could have been different.

"Do you think things will ever be the same between us?" Loki asked suddenly out of the blue. "We were once a team you and I. You were the brawn, I was the brain..."

"I tortured you endlessly with my boasting..." Thor added.

"I ridiculed you in front of all your friends with my wit..." Loki thought allowed.

Thor nodded slowly and stood up from his spot in the snow. "I do not know if things will ever be the way they were before. I have to be more compassionate and understanding..."

"And I need to set aside my petty wants and fears..." Loki added slowly pulling himself up from the floor with the help of the cage.

"All we need is time, time to sort ourselves out." Thor said softly.

Loki could tell that Thor was well on his way to becoming a more compassionate man. Time with the humans had shown him humility and mortality all at once. Instead of pulling the reigns forcing fate to mold to his wishes, Loki would have to try and let fate chose it's own path.

Thor gazed upon the reflective look in Loki's eyes. There was something, a spark of his former self. Had the story Thor told struck a nerve, or was this a devious plot. There was only one thing he could do for his brother now. Thor knew then what he must do. As Loki had once spared Esmeralda from death despite all she had done, Thor must now do the same. Thor pulled the keys from his belt pouch, unlocking the cage first.

Loki was leery at first but stepped out of the cage slowly. He was half expecting Thor to attack him and cast him back into the cage. But there was no assault, just the two men staring at each other. Thor reached up and unlocked the collar at his neck. The magic blue glow dissipated and the collar fell to the floor with a clank.

"You are free to go brother. Use this time to find yourself and come back to me as the Loki you were before." Thor said softly, hoping he'd made the right decision.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki's eyes gleamed with his mistrust for this act of kindness.

"A long time ago mother once told me that she was happy to have a son that took after her. Other mothers in Asgard were left behind when boys grew up, they would all want to be like their fathers and head off to war. But she had a son who had a heart of gold and despite all evils was able to forgive and show mercy. Much like you did with Esmeralda" Thor cleared his throat. "I was always jealous of you, that I couldn't be that son. I believe you will on day be that man again. You just need time."

Without another word, Thor lead Loki up the stairs. Stepping passed his friends who slept noisily sprawled out on the floor. Loki knelt down to scoop up his scepter as he passed by. Neither of them made a sound as they passed through the mouth of the cave and into snow. Loki turned to face Thor, he could see the concern in his eyes. Knew that he must be wondering if he'd made the right decision. No doubt grabbing his scepter had put Thor on edge. No was his chance to make his play.

"Thor, my brother." Loki held his scepter out to his brother. "I will return to you at the gates of Asgard in thirty moons. If I have changed then I ask leniency. If I have not, then I accept my fate."

Thor was a bit startled by this, but it certainly a show of good faith. "I will hold you to that. Please do not make me pursue you." Thor took the scepter from him.

"Certainly not, you have my word on that." Loki lunged forward and wrapped his arms around Thor giving him a strong hug.

Neither of them had ever been one for showing brotherly affections to one another. But it was a meaningful gesture none the less. Loki stepped back and offered a calm ah-shucks smile before retreating into the snowy waste behind them. Thor stood and watched him go, knowing that if Loki turned to look at him, that there was still a hope for the change he was hoping for.

Thor watched as Loki paced across the open snowy expanse. Turning long enough to find his brother's blue eyes through the heavy flakes. Thor's hopes were reignited and a boyish smile passed his lips. For a brief moment Thor could almost see the fresh faced boy that was once his brother. So much distance between them now, not just in the physical sense. They were never close growing up, always competing with one another. Neither of them could have ever thought that they would be enemies though. Maybe the same could be said about them surpassing the need to be enemies to become brothers once again.

Thor hadn't noticed that Sif had moved up behind him. It wasn't until he could feel her breath against his bicep that he knew it. Damn her for being such a quiet huntress. In his mind's eye he could tell that she was pissed.

"Thor! You let him go? Have you lost your mind?" The cold tone of Sif's voice pierced his ears.

"I am most surprised you recovered from your stupor so quickly." Thor turned slowly, his eyes following Loki's retreating figure as long as he could before he turned to face Sif.

"I did not consume nearly as much as you and the others did. Stop avoiding the question. Have you lost your mind?" Her voice was even more agitated than before.

"No, I am quite myself." Thor pushed passed Sif as he moved back into their makeshift camp.

"You just let him go Thor, the least you can do is give me an explanation!" Sif lunged forward grabbing his large bicep.

"I am Thor Odinson, I owe you no explanation to you Sif. He is family thus my responsibility!" Thor shattered the scepter across his thigh before launching himself at Sif, his eyes cold on hers.

"Loki is one of the most wanted criminals in all of Asgard nay the other realms. It is your duty Thor Odinson to bring him in. Being as you are the protector of the Realms. I demand an answer on this, or I will deem that you have been bewitched by your brother and take you into custody." Sif held her ground firmly watching as he cast the broken scepter asunder.

"The only thing I will say to you is...we had a good day once." Thor pulled away from her grasp and disappeared back into the hovel.

He didn't have the patience to explain how Loki had once been a caring soul. Nor did he want to speak of how he let a woman, who betray his trust and threaten to take his life go free. It didn't matter what she thought, nor did it matter how he handled the situation. If he were wrong, than the task would fall to him, to bring Loki back. He'd done it time and time again, another time would not change anything. Thor breathed in deeply as he stared into the smoldering ashes of the fire. Sif watched him for a long moment from the shadows of the cave. She could tell that he was in turmoil. Something was eating him alive from the inside. Never had she seen Thor so distraught, he was carrying a burden that may cause him to crumble.

"I know why..." She whispered softly and moved to stand behind him, her arms encircling his broad neck in a nurturing fashion. "It is because you still believe there is good in him. Maybe there is still a shred of the boy you once knew. No matter what happens Thor, you will always have me and the Warriors three at your back."

Thor said nothing in response just leaned his head back against her bosom and sighed quietly. Please Loki, find your true self. Thor thought to himself, before closing his eyes.


End file.
